taken
by hartemis 10
Summary: juliet and minerva get kidnapped and butler,artemis and holly need to find them, its abit like taken the movie they find out that this kidnapping is part of somthing much much bigger rated T for voilance in later chapters and cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_Taken_

**A/n: this is technically my second fic but I abandoned the first one. Anyway the beginning is abit like an Artemis fowl version of the movie taken, if u haven't seen the movie I suggest u see it. **

**~ Hartemis 10**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Artemis fowl I would be rich, and wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1:**

Artemis was very content, everything was going his way, Minerva and juliet was on vacation in Switzerland, holly had a free month's holiday and would be flying up to fowl manor that afternoon. Also his parents had gone to America, and what was even better was the fact it was summer.

Then Artemis' phone started vibrating, which he fixed his fairy communicator to so it doubled up as a fairy communicator and a phone, he flipped the phone open and a female voice spoke "artemis?"

"Yes holly what's the matter?"

"Just ringing to say that ive arrived at tara"

"Ah good, butlers on his way to pick you up"

"K see you later bye"

And with that she hung up, Artemis then decided to go back to relaxing. But not a minute after that he heard the crunching of the gravel as his Shelby pulled up outside.

Artemis sighed and got up realizing that he probably wouldn't be able to relax now that Holly was here, so he opened the door and holly and bultler walked inside.

Then yet again there was a vibration emitting from someone's phone, but to artemis' surprise he found that it was from butlers phone, so butler got his phone out and answered it "hello, Juliet?, what's the matter?"

All he could here was his little sister crying, but then she replied "Th-these people are in are house, th-they took Minerva and there looking for me, there's 6 of them WITH GUNS.

"Ok juliet you've got to hide" said butler worryingly "but if they do find you scream out what they look like"

"Oh gods, there in my room" she whispered then she screamed as she was pulled out of her hiding place

"Black hair, blue eyes scar down his left cheek" it went silent, then the phone was picked up and a heavy breathing could be heard in the background.

Butler put the phone to his ear and spoke with a whisper of fury "I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I WILL kill you"

The man replied in an equally deep tone "good luck"

Artemis sighed and thought to himself 'there goes my holiday'.

**A/n: trust me when I say im not gonna abandon this fic, cause it's got me into a thrill just writing it. Anyway please REVIEW, if there's something you think I should put in the next chapter to make it more dramatic mention it in your review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hope you enjoyed the first chapter and remember review or the kitten gets it**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin colfer, my true identity is (drum roll).…..BOB MAN**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hope doesn't lye in bravery**

**It lye's in fear.**

It had been 2 hours since the kidnapping and butler seemed to be recovering and was now determined to get his sister back, holly got up and walked over to him "butler I don't want to burst your bubble, but hope doesn't lie in bravery my friend, it lie's in fear.

"Don't be stupid he's scared, were all scared, especially Artemis since he doesn't want to lose his girlfriend Minerva." teased foaly through the "at least I didn't need my butt resized" Artemis retorted.

Despite himself butler even smiled.

_**Outside the hotel in Swiztland (A/n sorry I can't spell)**_

The gang were just finishing watching the CCTV footage of the car that Juliet and Minerva were driven away in.

"Hmm there's something funny about that cars number plate" said butler"

"What like the fact its fake" replied foaly

"No I just recognize the design of the number plate" they were now walking up the stairs to the luxury suite, since holly was claustaphobic** (A/n still cant spell) **"anyway have you run the descriptions of that man through face recognition yet foaly"

"Yes but it came up with nothing, but I can tell that he's in some sort of mafia"

"Can you figure out which mafia he's in?"

"Yes probably"

Then they reached the top of the stairs and Artemis unlocked the door. The same thought kept on going through butlers mind 'why is that number plate bothering me'

Artemis opens the curtains…..

"Butler I figured out what mafia it was it turns out he's an ex…"

Butler cut him off "not now foaly im thinking"

"I think you really need to know this though…."

"Foaly, SHUT IT"

'Ahh of course it's a Russian number plate, but why would that matter.'

"But butler he's an ex thug of the…."

Then it all clicked "THE RUSSIAN MAFFIA" butler shouted

But he was to late, because three sniper based tranquilizers were headed there way to all of there necks

All you could here in the floor below was a small shattering sound followed by a muffled thunk…..


End file.
